


In A Heartbeat

by Whisperingwater



Series: Star Crossed [2]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daxam and Krypton live, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Kai is a bundle of joy, Daxam (Supergirl TV 2015), Daxamite Culture (Supergirl TV 2015), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jor-El is not happy, KARA AND MON-EL ARE MARRIED!, KARAMEL LIVES, Kara is Queen of Daxam, Kara is a ray of sunshine, Kara is not Supergirl, KaraMel, King and Queen, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Married Couple, Married Life, Mon-El has a dragon Aermy, Mon-El is King Mon-El, Mon-El is horny, Nightwing and Flamebird, No one went to Earth, STAR CROSSED SEQUEL, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Star-crossed, Supernatural Elements, Takes place on Daxam, They have a baby named Kai, mysterious bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: You witnessed them falling in love.You witnessed their secret relationship.Now it’s time to see Mon-El and Kara as a happily married couple AND the King and Queen of Daxam, as they navigate through the many traditions and customs of Daxam and Krypton, parenthood, being madly in love, and realizing their bond was not blessed just by Dax-Am himself, but also by some mysterious force that brought them together.Just who is responsible for their not-so-Star-Crossed relationship? Will they figure it out in a heartbeat or will it take them a lifetime?
Relationships: Cait/Bar-Van, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El, Kara/Mon-El (Alternate Universe), Nightwing/Flamebird
Series: Star Crossed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690879
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimOfTheInterns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KimOfTheInterns).



> We are back, folks! Star Crossed Part 2 is here!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around for so long! Our Karamel's story continues...
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

A beautiful morning brought in cool sunlight through the many windows in the bedchamber of the King of Daxam. When he was the Crown Prince, he had preferred the blinds that darkened the chamber, allowing him to sleep in leisurely. But now, as the King _and_ a married man, Mon-El woke up to the most beautiful sight next to him every day.

The sounds of many birds chirping and the morning dew set on the lush green leaves, the cool sunlight that pierced through the glass windows fell on the Queen, who slept with her golden locks cascading in curls, framing her face and the sunlight hitting them, making them look as if they were glowing. And when she slept, she looked so innocent that all Mon-El of Daxam wanted to do was protect his wife from anything and everything.

But she needed no protecting; the Daughter of Krypton was a force of her own. As the Queen, she was elegant and graceful, but no one dared to mess with her as she had learned martial arts of the times of yore in the last two years she had lived on Daxam, along with the combat training she had on Krypton. She could pin the King down on the bed if she wanted. But she knew it would hurt his pride.

Just the thought of it brought a small smile to Mon-El's face as he opened his eyes and touched the space beside him. "Good morning," he said, sleepily. When he couldn't feel Kara, he sat up straight and looked around. "Kara?"

Getting out of the bed, he went to look at the ensuite bathroom. When he didn't find her there, he frowned. Maybe she had gone down early for work or she was in their son's bedchamber. Or maybe Kara was just hungry and wanted an early breakfast.

Mon-El went to freshen up and stepped out to see Hal-An knocking the door and walking in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Hal-An greeted with a bow. "I thought I would come in here to let you know that Her Majesty went down early to practice archery. Winn is there with her."

Mon-El let out a sigh of relief. "Morning, Hal! Happy to know that the Queen is keeping herself busy… I could have helped her with that," he whispered the last part. Refusing the varlet's help, he put on a pair of clean black pants and a dark blue button-down shirt. Mon-El walked out of the bedchamber he shared with Kara, which was probably the most shocking revelation to the Queen Mother.

The many Gands who ruled in this very castle had separate bedchambers for the King and the Queen. The King, of course, had consorts of his own that he attended to when he wasn't in the Queen's bed. But not Mon-El.

The King Father, Lar Gand had also never shared his bedchamber with his Queen. So when Mon-El refused to move into the King's bedchamber that his father was to leave, he had taken everyone by surprise. Mon-El wanted to keep his old bedchamber and wanted to share it with Kara. When he took the throne, his father and mother were to move out of the castle and live in the smaller ones built for the King Father and the Queen Mother or the Dowager Queen. But Mon-El had wanted his parents to reside in Algand. The King Father had happily accepted the King's wishes and he stayed back in his old bedchamber. But the Queen Mother refused to do the same. She had moved to a smaller palace nearby with her many servants. She would visit her grandson once in a while, but she knew she could never make peace with the fact that the new Queen was a Kryptonian, so she stayed away.

Mon-El and Kara had respected both the King Father and Queen Mother's decisions. Their son, Prince Kai-El lived in the bedchamber next to his parents. Even though Kara had wanted a cot in their own bedchamber and Kai-El stayed there till he turned six months, Mon-El had wanted the Crown Prince to have his own bedchamber. At first, Kara wasn't happy with this decision, but later she realized that Mon-El was embarrassed to make love to her with their son being in their bedchamber. She had laughed at him after she made him confess to this and he had pouted and hid behind the tall curtains. Kara had to kiss him to make him feel better. And then they decided that the little Prince was happy in his own room and his father was no longer embarrassed.

Mon-El and Hal-An stepped out, when the Chief of Guards spoke, "Your Majesty, forgive me, but I heard Her Majesty and Zora talking about a Kryptonian festival that was taking place in two days."

"What festival, Hal? The Queen never mentioned anything to me."

"It's a festival to celebrate the Goddess Flamebird."

"Oh! I know about her. Her and her star-crossed lover, Nightwing."

Hal-An nodded. "Flamebird was an inspiration to the later generations, so I'm guessing that is why they are celebrating. I don't know more than that, so you have to ask her Her Majesty The Queen."

"But this is Krypton, they are so boring!"

Hal-An chuckled, causing Mon-El to smirk and enter his son's room. He walked in slowly to see the nanny stand up. The nanny and the guard bowed to their King and moved away as Mon-El walked towards the cot. He looked down at his son who slept peacefully; the little boy had his fists clutched next to his head. Mon-El smiled and bent down to kiss Kai-El's head. The baby crinkled like his mother often did.

Mon-El then caressed his son's head and then walked out of the room. He walked downstairs with Hal-An and made his way towards the Archery field to see his wife practicing. She wore a tighter dark grey dress that she wore during practices. And her hair was tied in a neat, half braid.

Just as Mon-El stood there watching his wife, she shot three arrows one after the other, hitting the target. She smiled and gave her bow to one of the footmen and turned around. When her eyes met Mon-El's, she gave him a bright smile and said, "Good Morning, Your Majesty! You're up early!"

Mon-El dismissed the footmen and walked towards his wife. Placing his hands on her waist, he bent down and kissed her ardently. Kara cupped his face and kissed him back just as keenly. When she pulled away, Mon-El said, "Good morning to you as well, my lady! I woke up and found you gone." Resting his forehead against hers, Mon-El said, "I hate waking up alone."

Kara smiled looking at his adorable pout, running her fingers through his hair. "My love, I woke up to nurse Kai. You know your son gets grumpy when I don't attend to him as soon as he wakes up?" Chuckling, Kara pulled away and took Mon-El's hand in hers. "I couldn't sleep after that so I decided to practice a little. Walk with me, my lord."

Mon-El told Hal-An to go back to the castle if he wanted. The guard hesitated, but he gave the King a quick bow and went back to the castle. Winn stayed back but maintained a safe distance as the King and Queen made their way towards the small pond near the gardens.

Kara took off her slippers and stepped her feet into the pond. "Ooh, it's cold!"

Mon-El smiled and stood nearby, looking as his wife submerge her feet into the cold pond.

"Mother-in-law sent a letter for me," Kara started.

"About what?"

"She wishes to have tea with me later this evening."

"What?" Mon-El looked surprised hearing that. "What did you say?"

"I accepted, of course! It would be rude of me to say no… Mon, I know that Mother-in-law doesn't like me, but if she wishes to speak with me, there's no way I'm going to stop her."

"I'll make sure Winn stays close by. Maybe even Hal-An."

Kara turned around with a bright smile. She held her hand out for Mon-El to take, but he shook his head and took a seat nearby. Kara chuckled and stepped out. "Scared?"

"Ha! You wish!"

Kara sat next to Mon-El and said, "Don't worry about your mother. I feel she wants to talk about something important."

"Maybe she's still not happy with the new law of court that is about to be passed." Mon-El let out a sigh.

"Maybe. But what we are doing is the right thing. Everyone has the right to come forth with their worries. Everyone deserves to speak at the court."

"I know, my love. And I will always support your decisions. What I don't like is how Mother treats you."

"I'm a big girl, Mon-El." Kara grinned. "I can take care of myself."

Mon-El nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry." Just as he said that he heard a voice behind him. Mon-El turned around to see it was Hal-An.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Hal-An greeted Kara with a bow. She gave him a quick smile and waved to him. He returned her smile and turned to face the King, who had stood up. "Your Majesty, His Highness Prince Ean is here to see you. He says it's an urgent matter."

"What? Now?"

Kara stood up and said, "Your Majesty, I'll have someone send up yours and Prince Ean's breakfast to your study."

Mon-El sighed. "I was really hoping to dine with you and Father. With Ean being here, I might not see you until later."

"Patience, my love." Kara cupped his face and kissed him lovingly. "I'll see you later this evening then."

"Very well." Mon-El pecked her lips once before turning away and heading back to the castle.

Kara also headed back in. She had her breakfast with the King Father and then went to feed her son. She played with Kai-El for a while before handing him over to her father-in-law, who wished to spend some time with his grandson outside. Once King Lar took Kai-El out to the castle grounds, his guards, as well as the little Prince's guard and his nanny, followed the King Father. The little boy was babbling all the while, making his grandfather laugh and talk in childish tones. He truly lit up their entire world, Kai-El did.

This was something that Kara had never imagined. And it all started with a trip she took to Daxam when the peace treaty was going to be signed. They didn't just sign it, she ended up meeting the love of her life here and having an adorable baby boy with him. Her life had changed so much, but she was happy. After all, she was destined to be the Queen of Daxam. Mon-El's queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara made her way to the sunroom, where the Queen Mother often had tea when she lived here and whenever she visited her family. She wasn't surprised to see that Rhea hadn't arrived yet. Taking a seat, she looked out of the window and smiled when she saw her father-in-law playing with her son. Peekaboo. Something Mon-El often played with Kai-El. And to see her father-in-law doing the same really made her happy. When she heard the footman announce that the Queen Mother was here, Kara stood up and turned to face her mother-in-law, who walked in with her head held up high.

"Don't," Rhea called, joining Kara at the table. "Don't say that I'm late… A Queen is never late."

"Yes, I know… I came early." Kara took a seat. "And I didn't even say a word."

"But you _thought_ about it. And I hate it when you think that I'm late."

Kara let out a sigh. "Did you really wish to have tea with me just to argue about you being late or not, mother-in-law?"

"As a matter of fact, I came here to see my grandson. But since I'm here, I decided to speak to you about a rather rash decision you are about to take."

"All this because of the new law? Mother-in-law, why are you so against people having a right to speak? A right to have their problems brought to court. For law and order in this kingdom."

"Kara Zor-El, you are but a young girl. I have been Queen longer than you have been alive, that should say something. I know Daxam. I know its people. And did you even think that opening the court to common people and letting them face your husband, the King, almost every day, is good for him? Are you having trouble in your marriage?"

Kara gasped. "Why would you even ask such a question? Mon-El and I are very happy together. Thank you for your concern."

"Then how much workload are you planning on making him overtake?" Rhea frowned at Kara. "The King will barely have time between the stately affairs to the international meetings to this whole court thing you have proposed. Do you wish to take him away from his son? Because trust me, that is exactly what's going to happen. He will work so hard that he will end up dying young."

"Don't say such things, Mother-in-law! Mon-El is a healthy, young man. Nothing is going to happen to him!"

"Then make sure he isn't spoiling his health trying to _please_ you. You're his wife. His Queen. You have a _duty_ to him."

"I understand that. But I also have a duty to my people. And these people have a right to get a chance to speak at the court."

"You and your Kryptonian beliefs." Rhea stood up and looked out of the window. She then said, "Mon-El is my son. I love him more than life itself, and I simply cannot watch as he wastes his precious life for you. When I come here with a complain, I also come with a solution. Someone else is going to have to take Mon-El's place at the court."

Kara let out a sigh. "You know very well that's not possible. Because thanks to you and _your_ Daxamite beliefs only a King is allowed to judge his people. No one else can ever hold that position."

Rhea turned around with a small smirk on her face. "And this is where you will value my expert advice, Daughter-in-law." Seeing Kara raise a brow, Rhea continued, "When it says a King, it never says it has to be a reigning King."

"What do you mean?"

"When a King abdicates, he does give away his throne to his heir, but he doesn't give away his entire title. He becomes the King Father. And he is allowed to step in when needed, as long as the King allows, making him the Regent."

"So, you're saying Father-in-law should overlook the court and the judgment for the people in Mon-El's place?"

"Precisely. This way the old man can keep himself busy and not steal my grandson's attention from me, and my son lives a long, healthy life without having worries added to his reign."

"You really thought about this, didn't you? You wanted to come here with a convincing argument."

Rhea took a seat and gestured for the maids to serve her tea. When they did, she took the cup in her hands and took a sip before saying, "That is what a Queen does, Kara Zor-El. Never forget that the most important person in any monarchy is the Queen. Without a Queen, the King is as good as dead."

Kara sat quietly, contemplating what Rhea had just told her. It did make sense. King Lar had been doing this for ages, he wouldn't mind taking back that role. And this way, Mon-El wouldn't have to worry about the court too much.

Kara then turned to face Rhea, who was enjoying her tea _and_ her little victory. "I see where you are coming from, Queen Mother. But I will not take any decision without having a word with my husband and my father-in-law. Whatever the King wishes, we will happily follow it."

"Then why wait? We can arrange for them to meet us here."

Kara stood up. "I'm afraid that has to wait. My husband is busy with a meeting, and father-in-law is busy spending time with his grandson. When both of them have time to spare, we will continue with our little meeting… Now, I must take my leave. After all, a Queen has a lot to do. Do enjoy your tea, Mother-in-law."

Rhea smirked at her. "I most certainly will."

* * *

Kara had gone straight to see if her husband was still busy in a meeting with his cousin. When she saw Prince Ean stepping out of her husband's study, she gave him a kind smile as he bowed and greeted her. Neither had time for small talk, so they were on their way.

When Kara walked into the study, Mon-El stood up to greet her. He gave her a quick kiss before asking, "How was tea with my mother?"

"I might have forgotten to add sugar. Or it was just your mother's words."

Mon-El let out a sigh. Albeit, a small one. "What happened now?" He looked at the guards stationed at the door and said, "Leave us. And close the doors."

Once the guards bowed and left the room, Mon-El leaned against his desk as Kara took a seat.

"What did she say?" Mon-El asked his wife.

"It _was_ about the new rule. But she feels you shouldn't be the one at the court when the people are here for a judgment."

"I'm the King. Where does she expect me to be?"

"You already have a lot to do. This would just add up to all that you do. There's a lot you do as the King."

Mon-El looked out the windows. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Not me. This was your mother's idea. She feels the King Father should overlook the court of the people… This would keep him busy, and you will not have to worry about doing more than what you're already doing."

"My mother said that?" Mon-El turned to face his wife. When he saw Kara nod, he said, "I have to talk to Father first, Kara. I simply cannot take such a big decision all by myself. And if Father says no, I will not let him do this… I know it's a lot of work. I have thought about it, but as Sovereign, it _is_ my duty."

"I know, my love. But let's talk to Father. There's a possibility he would say yes."

"Well, he could. We'll talk to him tomorrow." Mon-El turned away, not willing to talk about this any longer.

Kara stood up and went to him. She cupped his cheeks and said, "Whatever decision you make, just know that I fully support you. I just don't want you to work too hard."

"I know." Mon-El leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's go see our son. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Kara smiled as he tiptoed to kiss him. "I'm sure Kai missed you too."

Kara took Mon-El's hand and they walked out of the chamber together. They headed straight to Kai-El's chamber to see him playing with his nanny there. She stood up and bowed to her King and Queen.

"You may leave us," Mon-El said to her as he went to take his son in his arms. "Hello, Kai-El, how was your day?"

The little Prince let out a shriek and gurgled. He patted his father's face and then turned to look at his mother. His eyes lit up as he reached out to her. Kara giggled before she took her baby in her arms. When Mon-El gestured for the guard to leave them alone, the guard left, closing the doors behind him.

Kara then took a seat on the couch and started undoing her dress. She then brought Kai-El closer so he latched onto her breast and suckled in content.

Mon-El smiled at the sight in front of him. This woman, this precious woman, his wife, the mother of his child. When he had met her the very first time, he had never imagined there would be a day she would be holding their baby, loving him, comforting him. Kai-El was really lucky to have Kara as his mother.

Kara could see that Mon-El looked lost in his thoughts. She hated it when he didn't joke or flirt around with her like he normally did. This was another side of him that she witnessed when she had first met him. When he had thought they couldn't be together. And now, it was happening once again.

"What is it?" she asked, cupping his cheek.

"Father. I'm worried about him."

Kara shifted Kai-El so he could suckle from her other breast. He protested when she shifted him in her arms, earning a smile from her. Once he was comfortable and suckling again, she turned to face her husband. "Talk to me."

"Kara, it's just… Father has worked so hard and for so long in his life… He never got a chance at happiness. He loved someone before he met mother. It was an arranged marriage. He had no say in it… He lost the only woman he loved. And because of that, he was working so hard. Now he finally gets to rest… Asking him to come back to court, it's like taking away his freedom."

"You feel he's losing his freedom, but have you noticed that all he does these days is spend a lot of time at the church or play with Kai or just… have tea with your mother. You do realize Father is bored these days."

"Is he?" Mon-El asked in surprise. When he saw Kara nod, he also saw Kai move away from his mother's breast and look at him. The baby let out a gurgle and blew raspberries at his father. Smiling, Mon-El took his son in his arms and gently placed his head on his shoulder. While Kara adjusted her clothes, Mon-El patted the baby's back, encouraging him to burp. The young prince was stubborn like his mother, but he finally gave in and let out a loud burp.

"Good job, Son!" Mon-El then turned to face Kara and said, "I think it's Kai's bedtime."

Kara gave him a knowing smile. "Let me put Kai to bed and then we can head to our chamber, my lord."

"Lead the way, my lady." Mon-El smirked when he noticed Kara give him a seductive smile. _Oh, he was so not sleeping tonight!_

Mon-El gently placed Kai in his cot and fetched him his favorite soft toy. Kai hugged his toy and started babbling. Mon-El patted his head and said, "Son, go to sleep. Only then your mama will join me in bed."

"Babababa… Dada!" Kai shrieked.

"Where did he get all this energy from?" Mon-El turned to face Kara. "Sweetheart, tell him to go to sleep… I need to make love to you!"

"Darling, I can't just _tell_ him to go to sleep." Kara placed a hand on her husband's chest. "He has to be sleepy for that."

Mon-El pouted when he saw Kara bend down and take Kai-El in her arms again. "Would you like to spend some time with Mama?" She cooed, kissing his chubby cheek.

"Booboo," Kai babbled.

Kara took a seat on the rocking chair near the window with Kai in her arms. The baby grabbed a lock of her hair and started playing with it.

Mon-El stood staring at them, not understanding why his son just won't sleep.

"Take a seat, my love," Kara said, gesturing towards the couch nearby.

When Mon-El plopped on it and made a face of disapproval, Kara said, "Did I tell you about taking a trip to Krypton soon?"

Mon-El shook his head.

"Well, there's a festival that's taking place. And it's necessary I attend it this year."

"Did it take place last year?"

Kara nodded. "It takes place every year. It's called the festival of Ray. In honor of Nightwing and Flamebird."

"The star-crossed lovers. It's for both of them?"

"Yes. It goes this way… every year, Kryptonians who are married send out rays to Nightwing and Flamebird. We believe that wherever they are when they see us sending them the rays, they will know love is still alive on Krypton."

Mon-El had absolutely no idea what the rays were that his wife was talking about. They didn't have such festivals on Daxam. Certainly not something where they send out something to star-crossed lovers who were already dead. "You took part in this before?"

Kara shook her head. "Not before I got married, no. Because love only exists in Krypton _after_ we marry out latchmates. And the last year… Well, I was pregnant with Kai, so you didn't want me traveling."

"That's right. It wasn't safe for you. _Or him._ " Mon-El gestured towards his son when he said the last part. Kai was still busy playing with his mother's hair. When Kara felt him put some of her locks in his mouth, she gently tugged it out of her son's mouth and said, "No, baby. You don't do that."

The little boy grumbled and went back to playing with the toy he was holding.

"I know it wasn't safe," Kara agreed. "That's why I didn't argue. But I can't miss it this year."

"When do you leave, my lady?"

"Tomorrow. I was hoping after we have talked to Father first."

Mon-El looked out the window. "And how long will you be gone?"

"A couple of days, give or take." When Kara noticed Mon-El looked lost while looking out the window, she knew he was probably upset by the fact that she was going to Krypton. It wasn't her going back to her parents that upset him, it was just that he didn't like being away from her. He had been vocal about that in the past. "Mon, why don't you go and wait for me in our chambers? I'll join you in a few minutes."

Mon-El turned to look at the energetic baby boy in Kara's arms. Today out of all days Kai-El decided he wanted to play instead of sleep peacefully. Nodding, Mon-El bent down to kiss Kara. He then patted his son's head and walked out of the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot stuff in the next chapter! Hehehehe
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly warning: Hot content ahead.

Mon-El walked into his bedchamber and got ready for the night. He grabbed the tablet from the side table. His father-in-law has gifted him one of the lastest creations of Krypton. It was much like the holo tab they used here, but a little bit more futuristic.

As he sat there, looking at funny videos of crosscats doing stupid things, he heard the door to the chamber open. Mon-El looked up to see Kara walking in with a charming smile on his face.

"Kai is asleep?" Mon-El asked, setting the tablet away.

"Yes. I did tell you to wait for me." Smiling, Kara took off the cloak she was wearing. Mon-El smiled when he saw her give him a seductive smile before taking her dress off.

"Come here, you little minx," Mon-El called as Kara made her way towards the bed.

She climbed his lap, all the while kissing him hurriedly. When Mon-El felt her tug on his shorts, he smiled against her lips.

"So eager, my love," he muttered against her lips before he deepened the kiss.

When Kara felt him bite her lower lip, she said, "You were the one eagerly waiting for me!"

"That I was…" Mon-El bent down to trail soft kisses against her cheek and moved down towards her neck. When she felt his fingers brush against her thigh, Kara bit her lip. Mon-El slowly started rubbing his thumb against her clit and before she knew it, he had slipped two fingers into her.

Kara found herself grabbing onto his shoulders and tugging on his hair when she felt his lips against her nipple. He was gently tugging on it with his lips before kissing and suckling it. When she felt his mouth against her other breast, she cried out, "Mon-El…"

"Yes, my love?" Mon-El kissed her rose buds before raising his head to capture her lips with his. "Look how wet you are…"

Kara felt his arms around her waist as he gently lifted her off him and lowered her over his throbbing member. Kara winced when it slipped inside her.

She had been making love to this man for two years now, but it felt different every single time. It felt more… She loved how he touched her. How his fingers and lips felt against her soft skin. Kara remembered the time when Mon-El took her to Searyne. She wasn't surprised to know he had a beach house there. It had been just the two of them. All they did was swim, eat, explore the places nearby, and make love to their heart's content. Two weeks later, when she was about to leave to Krypton to see her family, she had gotten sick. Searyne was where Kai was conceived. A place where Mon-El wanted to go back soon.

When Kara felt Mon-El's hands on her waist, she started moving. But she often found this position a little uncomfortable. When she made _that_ face, Mon-El knew immediately that he was hurting her.

"Slow, baby," he moaned against her skin. Wrapping his arms entirely around her waist, he sat up and placed his feet on the floor, all the while having Kara in his arms. He managed to gently set her down on the bed and climbed over her. "Better?" he asked as he slipped inside her once again.

Kara's reply was a loud moan. She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. When Mon-El felt her grab onto his hair and tug on it lightly, he bent down to kiss her.

Mon-El was all about making his wife feel happy and content, especially in bed. But what he loved most was when she screamed his name in pleasure when he slid into her, painstakingly. He did like it rough, but hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do, so even if they did try to experiment, he made sure Kara was okay with that. He loved blindfolding her. When she couldn't see him, her moans grew louder.

At first, she shied away from it all. She was such an innocent when he had met her. But slowly, as they started loving each other more, she started trusting him even more. She let her guard down when she was around him. Because she knew Mon-El would never hurt her.

When Kara lay on the bed, panting, after their rather heated lovemaking, Mon-El got up to clean himself up. When he returned with some warm water and a washcloth, she gave him a lazy smile before parting her legs.

They fell asleep soon, wrapped in each other's embrace. Kara was happy as she dozed off because she was going to see her family soon. But Mon-El didn't feel the same. He hated it when she wasn't around him. And he missed her terribly when she left him to go visit her family in Krypton.

Morning dawned in bright with a clear sky. Mon-El woke up to see Kara sleeping peacefully next to him. He loved it when she slept in. It was such a beautiful sight to wake up to.

But she did wake up soon. Mon-El had gone to check on his son. When he saw that Kai-El was wide awake, he smiled and took him in his arms. Mon-El then took the little prince to his bedchamber and sat next to the window, showing Kai the great blue dragon that was flying around. Aermy loved her morning flight. Even if Mon-El wasn't there, she still flew around.

Kai was always so excited to see Aermy, so when he let out a loud screech in excitement, Kara woke up with a jolt. The baby blew some raspberries and gave his mother a bright smile. She reached out to him, cooing all the while.

"Good morning, my love," Kara greeted Mon-El when he came closer to give her a kiss.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Ready to speak with Father?" Kara asked as she helped Kai latch onto her breast. The baby began to drink in content.

"I am," Mon-El called.

Kara caressed his cheek and leaned closer to kiss him. "It will be alright, Mon. Father will understand."

Mon-El nodded and leaned closer, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and neck. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you soon." Kissing Kara's cheek, he stood up and went to grab a clean shirt and pants.

"I'll join you in a minute," Kara called after him. Her baby boy had finished drinking. All she had to do was get him to burp and then give him back to his nanny.

One thing Kara loved about her baby was that he often fell asleep when his tummy was full. Like now, for instance. She smiled as she placed him in his cot and leaned down to kiss his temple. She then went back into her room to get dressed for the day. Her maids had come to help her. They were busy taking out her dress and waiting for her to choose what she wanted to wear.

Kara was genuinely surprised by the number of red clothes she owned. Daxam Red was her husband's favorite and her beloved Daxamite made sure she knew it when they were secretly courting. But today was the day she would go back to Krypton. She picked out an old, blue dress she owned. This was something she had brought from Krypton. There was no crest. As much as she loved wearing the crest of El, her mother-in-law had made it an issue and for everyone's sake, Kara decided to wear dresses without any Kryptonian crests on Daxam. Her cloak though was an entirely different story. As the Queen, she had her own coat of arms now. It was almost similar to the coat of arms of the Gands. But Mon-El honored her own legacy with making it not just red, as his wife should have, but also blue. Along with the Daxamite phoenix, the crest of El could also be seen. Kara was moved to tears when she first saw her coat of arms. It was something that her mother-in-law wasn't happy with, but Mon-El went out of his way to make Kara feel like she truly belonged here, on Daxam.

Despite the Kryptonian dress she wore, she still put on her coat of arms brooch and made her way downstairs to join her husband and father-in-law for breakfast. They no longer dined in the biggest dining hall in the castle. Rhea preferred that. Not Kara. Within few days of coming back to Daxam, as a married Princess this time, Kara made sure things changed for the better. They did have robots here on Daxam as well and the modern technology of Krypton. Kara knew she wouldn't change any customs and traditions, but she could help Daxam get as modern as possible. And she succeeded, much to Rhea's dismay.

Kara had also wanted the three of them, the King, King Father, and her to dine in a smaller dining room. Even the smallest one was bigger than her old bedchamber on Krypton. In the middle lay a round table, which helped Mon-El eat without feeling embarrassed. As the King, he had to sit at the head of the table, a place that his father had occupied for years. Mon-El felt uncomfortable dining like that when they weren't entertaining guests. This gave Kara a brilliant idea to have a round table so her husband wouldn't have to worry about who got to sit at the head. He was genuinely thankful for her kind thought. He did thank her by showering her with gifts and not letting her get out of the bed for hours. Kara blushed remembering that day.

Her cheeks were flush pink as she walked into the dining room. Both Mon-El and his father stood up to greet her.

"Your Majesty," Kara greeted the King with a curtsy.

He returned the greeting with a nod. "My lady," Mon-El said as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Good Morning, Father," Kara greeted the King Father next.

"Good Morning, my dear child. Come, take a seat; Mon-El and I were talking about your trip to Krypton. Is it a festival you have to be at?" Lar Gand gestured for the footmen to bring the food. When he saw Kara nod, his eyes immediately drifted towards his son, who sat drinking a cup of caff, not looking pleased.

"Yes, Father. The Festival of Ray. It takes place every year in honor of Nightwing and Flamebird. I was pregnant last year and traveling to another planet was out of the question… Also, the fact that the King threw a tantrum when I wanted to visit Krypton last year." Kara turned to face Mon-El and smirked at him.

"Am I happy with your decision?" Mon-El asked his wife. "No. Because I don't like staying apart. And I will miss my son more than anything. My reasons to be upset are valid, my lady. But I know what traditions are and I respect them. So, as much as I hate saying this, please go if it makes you happy."

"Spoken like a true gentleman." Lar Gand smiled at his son and raised a glass of wine to toast. Mon-El toasted with his cup of caff because he wasn't in the mood to have anything else.

"Father, there's something else we wanted to talk to you about," Kara started. She could no longer talk about Krypton. There were more pressing matters in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story! Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara looked at Mon-El to see if he was ready for this talk. He nodded and placed his hand over hers. When Kara took his hand in hers, she felt him caress her palm with his thumb.

Lar Gand couldn't help but notice what was going on. In the last two years Kara had been living at the castle, he knew this was something the young couple did whenever they wanted to talk to him about something serious. They leaned into each other for support. Their intertwined hands made it very clear that they were going to talk about something very important. He straightened his back and asked for more wine. The King Father was ready for the talk.

"Father," Kara started. "Mother-in-law came to visit yesterday."

"Oh yes, I'm aware of it." Lar nodded. "I was playing a game of peekaboo with Kai-El in the garden when she showed up and told me to enjoy all my free time because I wasn't going to get any soon."

Kara's hold on Mon-El's hand tightened. _Of course, Mother-in-law_ had _to talk about it first._ When Kara felt Mon-El patting her hand, she calmed down a little. She then told Lar why Rhea had decided to drop by.

"I expected this," Lar said, leaning back in his chair. "She was never supportive of anything you two did. But it's time she realizes she's no longer the Queen. Daxam is in capable hands now… And what is it that you kids say? Back off. She needs to back off."

Kara smiled brightly. Mon-El was laughing next to her and it was nice to hear his laughter again.

"Mother-in-law reminded me that a King is the only one who has the right to judge his people," Kara spoke, but when she saw Lar raise a brow, she stopped talking.

"The King, of course, has all the privileges, but a _Queen_ can step in whenever she wants. I'm sure your mother-in-law didn't bother telling you that."

"No, she didn't." Kara looked down. _She had those privileges, too?_

"Father, what lady Kara is trying to say is that a King can step in," Mon-El said. "It doesn't have to be the monarch."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Son. If the Crown Prince is of age, he has limited rights—rights nonetheless—to step in for the King. But if there is no heir apparent, then the King Father can do the same… I don't think you remember this. We went to Krypton when you were fourteen. My father had volunteered to take my place while I was gone."

"My lord, you visited Krypton when you were that young?" Kara asked Mon-El with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hmm… now that you talk about it, yes, I do remember something from that visit."

Lar smiled at his son. "The Queen Mother and I were busy all day. Meetings after meetings. Krypton had held the annual peace conference that year. All the royals, nobles, and ministers from the neighboring planets had visited. Come to think of it, what did you do all day, Mon-El?"

"I was exploring the place with Hal-An. But for my safety, we pretended I wasn't the Crown Prince. I even came up with a cool name. _Mike_." Mon-El gave his wife a big grin. When he saw how pale she looked, he leaned closer and touched her forehead. "Are you well, my dear? You don't have a fever, do you?"

Kara shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll be better once I go back to Krypton and rest for a while."

Mon-El nodded and turned to face his father. "Well, Father. Now you know what mother is concerned about."

"You want me to take your place at the new court, is that right?" Lar asked his son.

"That's what the Queen and I felt would be best. But only if you want to. This is my duty and I hate even asking you to step in—"

Lar cut Mon-El off by saying, "Of course I will do it! Do you think I enjoy this life of retirement? No, I don't! Other than playing with my grandson, reading a couple of books, spending more time praying, and arguing with your mother, what else do I have to do? I get so bored!"

Kara and Mon-El looked at each other in surprise. The King Father didn't even need convincing.

"So, Rhea came up with this?" Lar asked. When he saw Mon-El and Kara nod, he looked down with a small smile. "That woman hates me, but she still cares."

"Cares?" Kara raised a brow.

"Yes. A week ago, Rhea and I were taking a walk. Kai-El was with us. We were taking him to the gardens to play. He loves rolling around in the grass. He's such a smart child. He can roll—"

Mon-El gave his father an apologetic look and cut him off. "Father, you were drifting from the topic."

"Oh, right. Rhea… Well, she asked me how I was doing, which was surprising because she never cared to do that before. And I might have mentioned I got bored at times. She suggested I pick up a new hobby. But you know me, I'm not good with those… She had a weird smile on her face. I guess she planned it a week ago."

"Mother-in-law seemed confident when she came to talk to me," Kara said.

"Well, Your Majesties, I wholeheartedly accept this new role." Lar bowed his head a little. "Is there anything else Your Majesties command?"

"This is _not_ a command, Father," Mon-El answered. "This is a _request_ … You are my father and that's a relationship greater than this throne."

Lar smiled hearing that. "I'm happy to know, Son. And I promise you, I will do my very best at the new court. You will have no complaints."

"We know that already, Father," Kara spoke. "You have had practice being at the court for a great many years."

"Yes. And I would love to be there again."

Kara looked at Mon-El to see that he was pleased with what had happened. She squeezed his hand and smiled when he looked at her.

"When will you be leaving, my lady?" Mon-El asked.

"As soon as Kai wakes up from his sleep, Your Majesty." She let go of Mon-El's hand and got back to her breakfast.

* * *

Once she was done, Kara excused herself and went upstairs to see if the maids had finished packing the clothes she had asked them to. She wasn't taking a lot. Her parents had kept all her clothes and belonging in her old room at their home. It was as if she had never left.

One of the maids took out a cloak and draped it around Kara's shoulder. She then bowed and moved away. Kara went to her son's room to see that he was awake and playing with a toy. She smiled and greeted him, "Good Morning, baby boy! You're finally awake!" Lifting him in her arms, she kissed his cheeks. Baby Kai cooed at her and patted her cheek. Kara hugged him and turned around to see that the nanny had packed Kai-El's clothes, diapers, wipes, and toys in two bags.

"Tyll, please take the Prince's bags downstairs and make sure the spaceship is ready to board," Kara spoke to Kai-El's guard.

"Very well, Your Majesty." Tyll bowed and walked out, not before stopping when Kara called him back in.

Her guard/friend Winn was here as well. He was now playing with Kai-El, who was blowing raspberries. Kara smiled at the sight. Even though Winn's duty was to guard her with his life, he had become one of her closest friends on Daxam.

"Tyll, Enda," Kara spoke, looking at the Crown Prince's guard and nanny. "I'm going home. And I can assure you that there will be no danger for Kai there. He has me and my family. And not just that, Winn will be joining us as well… You two have been with the Prince since his birth, guarding and caring for him. But now I really want you to take a much-needed break."

Enda's eyes widened. She went down on her knees. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. Was it something I did wrong? I apologize to you and to the young Prince."

Kara shook her head. Handing over baby Kai to Winn, she walked toward Enda and helped her stand up. "Enda, you did nothing wrong! I'm thankful for all your help. You and Tyll work so hard. You barely get a break… I want you two to spend some time with your families." Kara went back to take the baby from Winn. She kissed Kai's head and said, "I know that you two are together."

Tyll froze as the Queen said that. Enda lowered her gaze.

"I'm not against this relationship if that's what you two are thinking. Everyone deserves to be happy. So do you… Just know that the castle walls have ears."

Enda didn't meet Kara's gaze. She was petrified. She had been keeping her relationship with Tyll a secret for so long.

"You can still accompany us to the ship." Kara smiled at them. "Just remember, when we return, you two will be resuming your duties. Till then, enjoy yourself."

Kara walked out of her room with Kai-El in her arms. He was babbling about something, trying to grab a lock of her hair and put it in his mouth.

Kara wasn't surprised when she saw Mon-El and her father-in-law waiting for her at the docking bay. She told them that Tyll and Enda wouldn't be accompanying them. Mon-El was about to protest, but it looked like Kara had made up her mind. The determined look on her face said so.

Lar Gand gave her a quick hug and told her to be safe and enjoy herself. He patted his grandson's head and smiled at him. Kai returned that with his drool-filled smile. He then cooed at his father and held his arms open for Mon-El to carry him.

Mon-El walked towards Kai and took him in his arms without a word. He then walked a little further, out of everyone's earshot. He pointed at the sky and said something to Kai, who was giggling. It was Aermy. The mighty, kindhearted dragon flew around knowing very well that the little prince was leaving. This was her way of saying goodbye. Mon-El placed a soft kiss on Kai's head. "I'll miss you, Son."

He then walked back and handed Kai over to Kara, albeit reluctantly. Kara was waiting for him to say something to her. She knew that he was a little upset, but he wouldn't just let her go without a proper goodbye, would he?

"Your Majesty," Hal-An called, making Kara turn towards him. He greeted her with a bow. "All the bags have been loaded. The ship is ready to fly."

"Thank you, Hal-An." Kara gave him a strained smile. Mon-El still hadn't said a word. He wasn't even going to hug her goodbye!

Kara turned to face Lar. "Take care of yourself, Father. Please take your vitamins every day."

"I will, dear child. Now, don't worry about us. Go and have a good time with your family."

"Will do." Kara turned around and made her way towards the spaceship. She let Winn take baby Kai since the little guy had to be seated in a seat specially made for him. But before she was going to board, she turned to look at Mon-El one last time.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied as he walked towards her.

"Until next time, Lady Kara," Mon-El said that in a low voice before he placed a soft kiss on the cheek. He then took a step back and walked away, no turning back.

Kara knew very well where he was going. Flying away on Aermy was the best thing he could do rather than watch her leave. Disappointed, Kara walked in and took a seat and the doors closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I confess I forgot about this story. My bad. I promise to work on this as well and give you regular chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying this one too! Let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think? Have these two changed even a bit? Or are they still the same old idiots in love?
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.
> 
> Notes:


End file.
